


much ado about you

by saintdream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fake Dating, M/M, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, haha i wont fall for the typical fanfiction trope, they communicate intelligently most of the time, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdream/pseuds/saintdream
Summary: “You...what?” Hyunjin repeated, disbelievingly. “No, don’t say it again, I heard you the first time. Wow. I’m...I guess I’m glad you realized you were being an asshole? But what the hell made you thinkkissingme was a good way to end it?”“Um. Jisung?”“Jisung?” Hyunjin chortled, slapping a hand over his mouth. Minho’s face turned sullen. “Don’t laugh. It was in a moment of desperation that I listened to him. I didn’t think you would have listened if I just approached you.”or, sometimes, Jisung's joke suggestions are taken a bit too seriously, and Hyunjin is never one to decline an easy challenge.





	much ado about you

** _Day 1, Execution Day_ **

Hyunjin never wanted to see the school ever again. Not a single person. Not even a blade of god damn grass from that hellhole.

“Come oooooon, you’re being dramatic,” Felix had been laughing at his plight for the past half hour, being generally unhelpful and not honoring their Bro Code™ pact. Whatever happened to their undying love for each other? He stuck his tongue out at the Australian, who just snickered at him. 

“Jinnie, just talk to him, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” on the other hand, Chan was rubbing his back, and had just brought a cup of tea for him to drink. Chan probably should have signed the Bro Code™ instead of Felix.

“Minho hyung might be reckless sometimes, but there’s always a reason for it,” Jeongin chimed in. “Listen to Chan hyung, just talk to him.” Hyunjin sighed and shrugged, crossing his arms with a pout. “You want _ me _ to talk to _ him?” _ “Oh come on, not with your stupid rivalry again,” the youngest whined. “You guys are so annoying!” “He started it,” Hyunjin protested. “I don’t even know why he hates me so much! I try to strike civil conversation and he just gives me one word answers!” Felix started giggling again and turned to Chan, saying something in English. The older boy cackled, lifting his hand for a fistbump. Hyunjin rolled his eyes but smiled wearily, picking up his phone as it vibrated.

“Ooh, are you texting him?” Jeongin scrambled over the bed, lunging for the phone, and Hyunjin yelped, turning it off and throwing it out of reach. To his dismay, it lit up with another notification only a second later. Jeongin reached it first, reading it aloud in a poor imitation of Minho.

**jerkface (DONT ANSWER)**

**16:03 **cafe down the street, next to the bookstore.

**16:03 **don’t be late, my shift ends at 20.

Hyunjin snatched it back, scowling at the phone while the other three made various noises in an attempt to embarrass him. Nevermind. Chan no longer had a possible Bro Code™ application waiting for him. 

**jerkface (DONT ANSWER)**

you’re the one who has explaining to do, don’t sound so cocky over there **16:05**

why do you even want to meet in public anyway, you’re just making people talk more **16:05**

anyway shouldn’t you be working? i can see you reading these, your read receipts are on **16:06**

**16:06 **just be here on time

**16:06 **please

Huh. Odd. Usually, during the rare occasions they were forced to text each other, Minho would respond with something equally snappy as Hyunjin, but this time, he was rather...subdued? 

Well, better no sass than have it at all. He wasn’t complaining. 

Four hours passed slowly, as Chan and Jeongin had to leave (somewhat reluctantly) to return to their own dorms. Felix lounged next to him on the bed, stacks of Korean books denting the mattress. The scritching of a pencil and flipping pages were the only sound for a while, until Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore.

“I can’t believe you’re using those when you have one right here,” he grumbled, gesturing to himself. 

“What, a pen and paper?” Felix snarked. Hyunjin whined, shoving his friend’s shoulder. The other boy squawked indignantly, erasing the giant line that had appeared across the otherwise neat page. “What do you want for dinner?” he abruptly asked, folding his notebook shut and sitting up. Hyunjin followed suit, stretching with a yawn. “Don’t we have leftovers from yesterday?” “The leftover chicken? Sure.” “So why are you asking when you could be eating?” Hyunjin snorted and Felix shot him an exasperated stare before padding into the kitchen and swinging the fridge door open. “Well, your little date - “

“It’s not a date!”

“Your little date,” Felix repeated, slightly louder and with a mischievous grin painted on his face, “is in like thirty minutes. Thought you should talk to him on a full stomach, at least.” Hyunjin sighed, dragging his hands down his face. “There you go, being all smart and reasonable and caring,” he groaned. “Why couldn’t _ you _ have kissed me instead of him,” he whined, and Felix let out the most hyena-like laugh he’d ever heard. “You have nice lips, but I’m _ taken, _” he crooned. 

“Wait, really? By who? Tell me or you don’t get deets later,” Hyunjin clambered onto the chair next to his roommate, shaking his arm violently. “Ugh, do I have to?” Felix pulled his arm away and stabbed his chicken, tearing a piece off and shoving it into his mouth. “If you don’t, I won’t tell you anything,” Hyunjin sang, digging into his own chicken. Felix chewed thoughtfully, turning the proposition over in his head. “I’ll give you hints and you guess,” he eventually said. “You get three tries, and if you don’t get it right, then you wait like everyone else.” “What! Fine. I got this. Go on. Gimmie those hints.” Felix laughed again, setting his fork down. “You’re so eager to know...alright. First hint: he helps me with my Korean — “ “Aw, that’s bull,” Hyunjin complained. “_ Everyone _ does that!” The Aussie just gave him a smirk. “When were there rules on the kind of hints I had to give you? Anyways, hint two: he’s not involved in dance, and hint three: sounds adorable speaking English.” “Okay,” Hyunjin declared, clapping his hands together. “That narrows it down to…Seungmin, Woojin hyung, Jisung...actually, it doesn’t really narrow anything down, since it’s literally just me and you and Minho in dance and _ everyone _sounds cute when they’re speaking English and ALSO that’s subjective,” he complained. Felix snorted, laying back in his chair.

“Exactly.” 

“Come on, that’s so unfair,” Hyunjin protested, but seconds later _ Signal _blared on his speakers, and he hurriedly stood up. “Crap, gotta go or I’ll be late. I’ll grill you later, Lee Felix!” he shouted, grabbing his keys off the table and jacket off the hanger before rushing out the door. 

He reached the cafe five minutes early and sat down at one of the tables after ordering a warm drink. Despite just having had some food, his stomach was broiling with nervousness, and he hoped the hot chocolate would calm it. 

Minho walked out not long after Hyunjin ordered. Hyunjin checked the time on his watch - 20:03. He raised an arm to catch the older’s attention, and Minho shuffled over, an unreadable expression stamped onto his face.

“Hi,” Hyunjin greeted rather stiffly. 

“...hi,” Minho returned, equally stiffly. He slid out the chair and dropped into it, resting his forearms on the table edge. 

“Why’d you do it,” Hyunjin demanded after an uncomfortable three minutes had passed. “That was — “ he paused, trying not to embarrass himself, and settled for an alternative to what he might have exposed himself with. “ — really out of nowhere, and you just hit and ran, Lee Minho-ssi.”

“Don’t call me that,” the older mumbled. “We’re not even acquaintances. We’re classmates. We have each other’s phone numbers, for god’s sake.” Hyunjin scoffed into his drink. “Then what do you want me to call you? Minho-ssi? Watch everyone gasp at the idea of me being openly rude to you some other way?” The barista was fiddling with his fingers, looking mildly uncomfortable. Hyunjin decided to drop it.

“But for real, why?”

Minho sighed, finally lifting his head to look Hyunjin in the eye. “I….I wanted to end this rivalry.” Hyunjin gaped at him silently, so Minho went on. “I, I know I haven’t been the nicest to you, obviously, and this was pretty stupid of a way to fix it, um, but I just. Kinda got tired of being mean to you when there was no reason to.” “You...what?” Hyunjin repeated, disbelievingly. “No, don’t say it again, I heard you the first time. Wow. I’m...I guess I’m glad you realized you were being an asshole? But what the hell made you think _ kissing me _was a good way to end it?”

“Um. Jisung?”

“_ Jisung? _” Hyunjin chortled, slapping a hand over his mouth. Minho’s face turned sullen. “Don’t laugh. It was in a moment of desperation that I listened to him. I didn’t think you would have listened if I just approached you.” At that, Hyunjin gave up and dropped his hand, laughing fully. Minho scowled at him until he regained control of himself. 

“Anyways, now the whole campus thinks we’re dating because of you,” Hyunjin jabbed a finger at Minho. “So how are you gonna get us out of this mess?” “Um.” Minho sighed, dragging a hand down his face, looking like he regretted even talking to Hyunjin. “I…actually had a favor to ask, which is part of the reason I kissed you.” 

“Okay, but you have to do something for me too,” he immediately replied. “What is it?”

“Could you be my fake boyfriend? For a bit?” Hyunjin suddenly regretted agreeing before hearing him out. “What. Why. That just exacerbates the issue at hand, Lee Minho-ssi,” he groaned. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but,” Minho grumbled. “I kind of...like Jisung.”

Hyunjin blinked, surprised. His cup was empty now, but he reached for it anyway. “You admitted that quite freely. Now, let me know why you want me to date you, then? Cause if you’re just using me to get over him, there’s no way I’m agreeing.” Minho scoffed, a scowl returning to his face. “I’m not that stupid. No. Just...use your brain a little more. It’s embarrassing to say.” The black-haired boy stared at his company before snapping his fingers. “You want to make him jealous. Don’t you know that never works?” 

“What?” Minho shot him a strange look. 

“I’ve read more than enough fake dating tropes to know this won’t end well,” Hyunjin warned, crossing his arms and leaning back. Not only would it not end well for Minho and Jisung’s chance of a relationship, in the worst case, it meant that Hyunjin would fall in love with Minho and he was _ not _ready for that. Minho laughed - a real laugh, not the mocking kind that Hyunjin had always been on the receiving end of - snapping Hyunjin out of his thoughts, and shook his head. “Hell, me too, man. I just wanna try, at least.” “Orrrrr, you could just confess to him,” Hyunjin helpfully pointed out. “That would save the entire ridiculous in between.”

“You just don’t want to date me,” Minho retorted, and Hyunjin huffed. “Is that a challenge? I’ll do it, then, but don’t come crying to me if it ends up in flames,” he rolled his eyes, but there was no malice in his words. “In exchange, you have to buy me food once every two weeks. I’m being generous here.” The brunette sighed and nodded. “You know, you’re actually tolerable when you’re not being unnecessarily rude to me,” Hyunjin mused. Minho looked like he was about to say something, then lowered his head in a bow. “You’re right. I’m still sorry.” Hyunjin wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t bow, please, that just makes it weird. Why did you hate me so much anyway?” Minho looked rather uncomfortable, in his typical blank way, but he opened his mouth to answer anyway.

“You’re almost _ too _perfect.” He shut his mouth, staring at the younger, who stared at him in surprise for the second time today. Minho sighed and got up, pushing the chair in. “I’m glad I got to talk to you today. I’m sorry for the last year; I know it was immature of me. I do hope you actually forgive me for it someday, if not today. I’m supposed to be older and more mature than you, but I started the stupid rivalry.”

“Wait, wait, Lee Minho-ssi, slow down — “

Minho ignored him, continuing to talk. “Anyway, if you’re really going to agree to my request, you can message me tomorrow and we can either meet up again or do it over the phone. Up to you. I don’t have evening classes tomorrow. Yeah. Um. Bye.”

“Minho hyung!” Hyunjin scrambled out of his seat, but by the time he reached the front door, the brunette was already gone, earbuds plugged in. Hyunjin sighed, frustrated, and made his way to the parking lot, texting Felix about him coming home before hopping into the car and leaving.

As soon as he opened the door to their dorm, the younger bombarded him with questions. “Details, what happened, why do you have a strange look on your face? Did he do something to you? Do I have to s word him in real life?”

“Lix, hold on! One second! Let me lock the door! Minho hyung didn’t do anything to me, don’t s word him in real life, whatever that means!” Struggling to get past the other boy, Hyunjin fell onto the couch and yawned. He reluctantly explained the details of their conversation, watching as Felix’s eyebrows raised higher and higher. “He’s so dumb,” he whispered at the end, eyes as wide as saucers. Hyunjin laughed from his position in Felix’s lap. “Right? I dunno, Lixie, should I help him? I kinda feel bad for him, but I absolutely don’t at the same time.”

“Go for it, then,” Felix combed his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, and Hyunjin allowed himself to slowly nod off. “Night, Jinnie hyung.” “Night,” Hyunjin mumbled, and then fell asleep.

** _Day 2_ **

He awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring dangerously close to his ear. With a groan, Hyunjin rolled over and turned it off, about to fall back asleep - and maybe he would have if it weren’t for the texts sent at a ridiculous hour. 

**jerkface (DONT ANSWER)**

**3:02 **i know i left really abruptly, sorry…

**3:03 **i hope this doesn’t wake you up

**3:03 **but i really am sorry and even if you don’t want to help me i’ll still treat you to food every two weeks like you asked

**3:04 **...goodnight, hyunjin

lee minho-ssi what were you doing up so late? **6:34**

anyways don’t worry about it ur apology is accepted **6:34**

it was getting kind of old so i’m glad u did smth even tho it was like … super stupid **6:34**

and dw i’ll help u out w ur request, same time/place as yesterday? **6:35**

**6:37 **morning

no no go BACK to sleep **6:37**

crap did i wake u up sorry sorry go back to sleep **6:37**

**6:38 **you didn’t wake me up, i slept a decent time last night just happened to wake up suddenly in the middle of the night

**6:39 **but thank you for working with me, the cafe is good

**6:40 **and please just call me hyung

okay hyung, gotta get ready for class, see u :) **6:41**

**6:42 **why’s that such a threatening smile…

Without even realizing, a smile had grown on his face as Hyunjin put his phone down and ambled into the kitchen. Felix was already cooking, the smell of eggs and bacon waking the sleepy black-haired boy up more.

“G’morning,” Felix greeted. “Y’know, it was such a pain moving you to your room last night after you fell asleep?”

“Morning,” Hyunjin yawned. “Thanks for moving me. And for cooking.” “‘Course, hyung. Are you gonna help Minho hyung out?” Hyunjin stopped chugging his water and put the glass down, wiping his lips. “I think so.” Felix turned around and grinned at him, something mysterious tugging at his lips.

“Alright.” Plating breakfast, he gently placed it in front of Hyunjin and sat across from him, digging into his food. Too sleepy still to question him, Hyunjin ate and washed his plate before getting ready to go to classes. Unfortunately, today happened to be one of the two days in the week when Hyunjin_ didn’t _have dance class, which meant that he couldn’t talk to Minho before the day was over. 

Even worse, that meant -

“How’s your _ boyfriend _,” Seungmin cooed, causing Hyunjin to flush bright red.

“Shut up,” he snapped (maybe a little too loudly; the librarian glared at him). “Weren’t you just talking about how we had to finish working on this project?” The brunette laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, Hyunjin hyung, tell me,” Seungmin poked him with his pencil. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he grumbled in reply. “He’s just dumb.”

“Wait, so - “ Seungmin shot him a strange stare, then whipped around to face Woojin, who had been calmly working on his notes. “Hyung,” he whispered. The oldest of their group looked up, eyes flicking between the two of them. 

“Yes?”

“He said Minho’s not his boyfriend,” Seungmin repeated. Woojin looked mildly surprised. “But didn’t he ask you…?” “No?” Hyunjin snorted. “Well, he asked me to be his _ fake,” _ he emphasized, “boyfriend, to make Jisung jealous or whatever, but...no? I’m not his boyfriend.”

“Fake? Jisung?” Woojin snickered and went back to his notes, murmuring something to himself. Seungmin shook his head, sighed, and picked his pencil back up. “Okay, back to work.” Hyunjin eyed the two of them. “You’re both strange.”

“And you can’t acknowledge your unresolved sexual tension,” came Woojin’s muffled reply. Only the fact that they needed the library resources kept Hyunjin from squawking in indignation, but it didn’t stop the pencil that thudded against Woojin’s mop of hair. 

Finally, the day passed by, and just like yesterday, Hyunjin found himself inside the cafe with a cup of hot chocolate, three minutes after eight. Minho pulled out the chair and sat down in front of him, an amiable smile on his face.

“Evening.”

“Hi, hyung,” Hyunjin took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“I brought a notebook and some pens to organize.” Minho pushed the materials forwards, and the younger flipped the notebook open to a blank page. “So…”

“...so…?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, uncapping a pen. “What first?”

“How about 20 questions? I don’t really know that much about you…” “True,” Hyunjin capped the pen, laying it down on the paper. “I’ll go first. Cats or dogs?” “Cats,” Minho automatically replied. He turned his phone on, showing Hyunjin the screen. “These are my babies, Soonie, Doongie and Dori.” Hyunjin gasped, taking his phone and staring at the lockscreen.

“They’re so cute…” 

“Aren’t they?” Minho seemed to be practically glowing with pride, and when Hyunjin returned the phone, he went into his photo gallery. “Look, I have more pictures.” Delighted, Hyunjin took his time scrolling through the albums of neatly organized cat photos. “What about you? Cats or dogs?”

“Unfortunately, I’m allergic to cat hair, but I have a little boy named Kkami,” Hyunjin beamed, pulling his phone out. “Here, I have photos too.” Minho accepted the phone, scrolling through. “Aw, he’s like a little cloud.” 

“He’s so fluffy,” Hyunjin agreed. “Actually, as much as I’d like to keep talking about our pets, we kind of need to learn other things about each other.” “Ah, true, true. Hm...other than dance, what do you do?”

“Well, I want to be an interior designer...so art classes, math...fun stuff,” he laughed. “You?” “Oh, veterinary studies. Biology, chemistry, the usual.” Hyunjin wrinkled his nose, leaning back in his chair. “Urgh. Chemistry. Well, to each their own. I’m glad I don’t have to take that class anymore.” Minho sighed, shaking his head.

“Don’t tease me with that freedom, I have a test in two days.” 

“Oh…that sucks. My next test is in a month since we just started a new unit.”

“Let’s not talk about school anymore,” Minho abruptly interrupted. “I don’t want to think about that right now,” he cringed. Hyunjin snickered again and nodded. “So...what made you change your mind about me? As in, what’s the story we’re telling the masses?” “How about,” the brunette started thoughtfully, grabbing the pen and notebook from Hyujin, “it was just a cover up to hide the fact that we were dating? Because we wanted to be more private about it?” “Not a bad idea,” he agreed. “I can roll with that. Okay. How long have we been,” he held his fingers up in quotation marks, “‘dating?’” 

Minho shrugged. “Since the rivalry…?” Hyunjin stared at Minho for a few minutes, then groaned. “We’re really bad at this.” “Yeah, I guess that's why neither of us are Lit majors,” he replied wryly. “Well, it’ll work. Where do you like to go on dates?” 

“I, um…” Hyunjin flushed, averting his eyes from Minho, who patiently waited for him to finish his sentence. “I…haven’t been on a date before. A proper one, anyway, I mean.” “Oh, so it’s up to me,” Minho gave him a cattish grin. “Alright. I’ll make you never want to leave this fake relationship.” He laughed as Hyunjin turned a deeper red, sputtering in protest. 

“Hyung!”

“I kid, I kid. Anyways…backstory. How about - I fell in love with you at first sight,” Minho tapped the pen against his chin. “And after the first dance showcase I asked you out and you agreed.” Their conversation lasted longer than any of their interactions in the past year they had known each other combined. Hyunjin left the cafe feeling lighter than ever, a silly smile stuck on his face. When he stepped into his dorm, Felix looked up and whistled. “Wow, what happened at the cafe?”

“Nothing, we just talked.”

“Just talked, hm?” The younger laughed and returned to his homework, only to be interrupted immediately by the buzz of his phone. “Ugh.”

Hyunjin patted him on the back and ambled into his room, gathering things to get into the shower. When he returned and opened his phone, a plethora of text notifications covered the screen.

**cat hyung**

**22:04 **hey

**22:05 **thanks for coming today.

**22:05 **i know i said it a lot but i’m sorry for how i acted

**22:05 **and i’m glad i kissed you 

**22:06 **you’re much more fun when you’re not glaring at me, lol

**22:07 **anyways, the point of me texting you was to ask you on a date

**22:07 **exciting, right? changbin recommended me this really nice cafe, not far from campus

**22:07 **also, did you hear?

**sungie**

**21:34 **omg omg omg

**21:34 **hyunjinnie how could you not let me know u and minho hyung are DATING now

**21:34 **this means we can finally get some peace and quiet during group meetings (*´∇｀*)

**21:35 **speaking of, changbin recommended this super cute cafe, we were thinking of going tomorrow since its saturday

**21:36** let the gc know if ur busy!!

**21:36 **or u can just let me know if ure busy with... someone... and ill let them know _(┐「ε:)_

**21:37 **also do you have the notes for art i missed

**21:38 **prof kim wasnt there when i got back TT i had to talk to prof min...

**21:39 **o well see u soon </3 

**i can be yuor angle or yuor d**

(_ muted) _

**21:45 seungseung ** are they being lovebirds _ already _jisung just told me he spammed hyunjin without response

**21:46 godjin **why is my user this again….

**21:46 thing one **cause woojin god

**21:46 thing one **arent i right

**21:47 thing two **absolutely right, woojin god

**21:47 godjin **ah...can one of you change your names, i don’t know who’s who….

** _thing two _ ** _ changed their name to _ ** _pixie stick_ **

**21:48 pixie stick **only for you, woojin hyung

**21:48 pixie stick **anyway, to answer ur question, yes, hyunjin hyung just came back i think hes showering rn

omg u guys were so noisy i had to mute u **21:49**

i just got out of the shower, one second **21:49**

**cat hyung**

a date? am i your real boyfriend now, lol **21:49**

bur sure, id love to go to the cafe with u :) **21:49**

but hear about what? **21:49**

**21:50 **oh, i’m glad you got back safely

**21:50 **what, i can’t take you out on a friend date?

**21:50 **and heard about the dance project

isnt that supposed to be assigned monday? **21:51**

**21:51 **yeah but i heard that we’ll get to choose partners

**21:51 **so i just wanted to know if you want to be my partner this time.

**21:51 **willingly, at least

hmm, let me think about it **21:52**

im just kidding, let’s work hard!! (๑>◡<๑) **21:52**

**21:52 **well that’s a relief

**i can be yuor angle or yuor d**

**21:50 thing one **well its definitely been more than a second

**21:50 thing one **helloooo??? earth to hyunjin???

**21:50 pixie stick **he locked his door i cant get in

**21:50 pixie stick **this is felixphobia

**21:51 spare bee **hi guys whats going on

**21:51 spare bee **are we spamming hyunjin and minho

**21:52 squirrel boy **omg i literally spammed him so much but he hasnt responded… HYUNJIN

**21:52 squirrel boy **JINNIE

**21:52 squirrel boy **JINNIE JINNIE 

**21:52 seungseung **JINNIE JINNIE HYUNJINNIE

u guys r so annoying i was talking to minho **21:53**

sorry i cant go to the cafe with u guys :( **21:53**

**21:53 santa **yeah because im taking him on a date there instead

**21:53 santa **wtf is this username

**21:53 spare bee **no get it? minho ho ho

**21:53 squirrel boy **U CANT STEAL HIM LIKE THAT THATS SO UNFAIR

** _santa _ ** _ changed their name to _ ** _minho_ **

**21:53 minho **anyway

**21:53 spare bee **aw, killjoy

**21:53 inni **finally done with homework whats going on

**21:54 inni **OHHHHHH U FINALLY GOT A DATE WITH HYUNJIN HYUNG

**21:54 inni **NICE

**21:54 spare bee **nooo not nice >:| that means they arent coming to the cafe with us >:||||

**21:55 godjin **yeah man, bros before hoes you know?

**21:55 thing one **ABSOLUTELY….woojin hyung gets it

**21:56 seungseung **cant believe ur both abandoning us singles to love each other what happened to us sticking together

**21:57 pixie stick **AHEM

**21:57 thing one **ahem,, actually

**21:58 pixie stick **uh. i mean.

**21:58 seungseung **NO WAYYYYYY

**21:58 inni **ARE YOU KIDDING…

**21:58 minho **wait this is definitely a bruh moment

lee felix, **21:59**

bang chan, **21:59**

im going to MURDER you **21:59**

**21:59 thing one **im sorry????

**21:59 pixie stick **PLEASE DONT 

**21:59 pixie stick **YOU WONR HAVE BREAKFAST OTHERWISE

okay okay i wont i was kidding **22:00**

ohhh this was definitely why u guys have been so touchy with each other lately **22:00**

**22:01 inni **one second i smell some TRAITORS

**22:01 seungseung ** thats right …. ** _@spare bee @squirrel boy @godjin _ **

**22:01 squirrel boy **ahahahahahaha about that

**22:01 spare bee **listen,,,,

**22:01 godjin **i mean it was pretty obvious to me i thought we all knew?? whoops

**22:01 minho **i can’t believe you didn’t tell me, you fake friends

**22:01 minho **just kidding i understand that you want your privacy and i’m happy for you both :)

**22:01 seungseung **sorry im still processing i cant believe this is real

**22:02 inni **congrats you two, how long has it been?

**22:02 thing one **well thats a secret

**22:02 pixie stick **ANYWAY

**22:02 pixie stick **have fun on ur date tmrw hyunho

hyun what?? **22:02**

did you literally give us a ship name **22:02**

**22:03 minho **well i think its cute

**22:03 pixie stick **lmao hyunjin just let out the loudest squeak

PLEASE dont expose me like that **22:03**

**22:03 pixie stick **i would say bros before hoes but ur my Bro according to our Bro Code™ contract so it doesnt count

somehow, i feel validated that you at least remember our contract **22:03**

**22:03 godjin **anyhow, yes, have fun tomorrow! relax before the week comes again :)

**22:03 godjin **i have to get back to work now, goodnight! i’ll see the rest of you sometime!

**22:04 thing one **night hyung

**22:04 pixie stick **nightttt

**22:04 inni **gn!!

**22:04 seungseung** yeah im gonna go crash too today was busy...night

**22:04 spare bee **night night, also don’t stay up too late chan hyung

**22:04 thing one **dont worry i wont

i will literally break into your studio and murder you if i find you in there you hd better not **22:04**

**22:04 squirrel boy **^^^^

YOU TOO JISUNG, CHANGBIN **22:04**

**22:04 minho **good night, everyone

sleeping already? goodnight **22:05**

**22:05 minho **night, love

**22:05 pixie stick **that was an inhuman noise

**22:05 pixie stick **this is hilarious, keep it up, minho hyung

WHY do you revel inmy suffering **22:05**

**22:05 minho **you’re so cute, that’s why

**22:05 pixie stick **i dont think ive ever seen hyunjin gay panic this much

PLEAS ESHUTUO JFKDKD **22:05**

**22:05 squirrel boy **this is what you call quality entertainment

im literally going to murder you han jisung **22:06**

**22:06 squirrel boy **uh anyway! goodnight everyone (*´꒳`*)

...goodnight <3 **22:06**

**cat hyung**

**22:06 **when should i pick you up tomorrow?

i thought u went to sleep **22:06**

**22:06 **i am kind of tired but i figured i should probably have a time for our date

yeah...9 in the morning is good. or did you want to do this in the afternoon? **22:06**

**22:07 **nope, i’ll be at ur dorm at 9

**22:07 **thanks for coming with me, hyunjinnie ♡ 

**22:07 **goodnight :)

goodnight, hyung **22:07**

**22:07 **aw, no heart? 

**22:07 **i’m just kidding. don’t sleep too late, ok?

i won’t,,, ♡ **22:07**

“That’s so disgusting,” Felix leaned into Hyunjin’s side, reading their texts. Hyunjin had migrated into the living room during their group conversation. “Are you sure you guys are fake dating?” “Says you. And yes,” Hyunjin grumbled, shoving his chin into Felix’s neck. “I’m pretty sure.” 

“Ow! Aw, come on, you guys got friendly so fast, though. I’m just glad you aren’t arguing anymore.” “He’s nice when he isn’t pissing me off,” he clicked his phone shut and tossed it to the side, grabbing the TV remote. “What do you wanna watch now?” 

** _Day 3, Date 1_ **

“..ng...In hyung...Hyunjin hyung. Hyunjin hyung!” Hyunjin bolted upright with a gasp, crashing into something - someone - who groaned and reeled back.

“Hyung!” they whined. Clutching at his forehead, Hyunjin rubbed his eyes awake. “Felix? Ow...sorry…” “It’s fine,” he mumbled, wincing. “It’s 8:30. Thought you might wanna get ready.” “What would I ever do without you,” Hyunjin sighed, reluctantly moving to fold his blanket. “Thanks, Bokkie.” “‘Course, hyung. Wouldn’t want you to miss your date, after all.” He laughed and stumbled out of the room, leaving the older to prepare. 

True to his word, at 9 sharp, the sound of someone rapping on the door echoed through the living room. “Bye, hyung, bring me some food,” Felix absentmindedly waved as Hyunjin unlocked the door and stepped outside.

“Morning, Hyunjin,” Minho greeted, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Morning, hyung,” he returned, locking the door behind him. “So, shall we?” They walked in a comfortable silence, passing by Jeongin and a very tired looking Chan, both of who waved hello. “Did you sleep well?” Minho asked, jolting Hyunjin from his thoughts. “I slept fine, but I accidentally smacked Felix waking up,” he laughed. “You?”

“I did, too. I slept after you sent me a heart,” Minho grinned, draping an arm over Hyunjin’s shoulders. “...you look nice today, by the way,” he hummed. Without really thinking about it, Hyunjin slightly pressed into his side. “You too, hyung.”

The cafe was surprisingly full when they arrived, but they managed to snag a table for themselves. Minho turned to stare at the giant menu board, and Hyunjin took the opportunity to really _ look _at him. “What’s up? Is there something on my face? Or do you like what you see?” Minho leaned over to tap Hyunjin’s nose, but he jolted away and pouted. “There’s nothing on your face. You’re just - you look c - like a cat,” he blurted out. Well, better that than “you look cute when you’re focused.” Hyunjin, saving his own dignity again. Thank god for his brain filter.

“Really?” Minho grinned at him, flashing his teeth in an imitation of a growl. “What are you, a vampire?” Hyunjin giggled, shaking his head. “Didn’t you just say I’m a cat?” “A hybrid,” Hyunjin conceded. “You’re ageless like a vampire but you look like a cat.” “Ageless, hm? That’s right, this skin isn’t flawless for nothing.” Hyunjin snorted, gently pushing Minho. “You order for me, there’s so much stuff...I can’t make up my mind.”

The older made his way up to the counter as Hyunjin finally surveyed the cafe. Softly lit, with plants scattered about, there was calm music playing in the background as the cafe staff bustled and customers chattered. “Where did Changbin even find this cafe?” He asked once Minho returned. The older shrugged. “I heard Professor Min recommended this cafe to him. His cousin’s boyfriend owns it, or something.”

“It’s got that...atmosphere. Like, you know, the lofi studying videos on youtube.” Minho slid a drink and a plate of something across to him. “What’s this? Sushi? That’s an odd breakfast. Not that I’m complaining.” “Watermelon smoothie and California rolls. I wasn’t sure what type of sushi you liked, so I just got what the cashier recommended.” “My favorites. How’d you know? Thank you, hyung.” Hyunjin grinned at Minho, who, to his surprise, blushed and averted his eyes.

“I-it’s nothing, really…” 

“Don’t be shy, hyung, I thought you were the confident one of the two of us,” he teased. Minho made a face and broke his chopsticks, digging into his noodles. He mumbled something and shrugged.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he sighed, wiping his mouth and returning to his noodles. “Hyunjin, you should eat.” “I will. I was just watching you since you seem to be enjoying yourself a lot.” “I am,” Minho agreed, slurping up more noodles. “Professor Min’s cousin’s boyfriend has great taste. These noodles are so good.” He pushed the bowl in Hyunjin’s direction, chopsticks held out towards him. “Try some.” The younger hesitantly grabbed the chopsticks and grasped some noodles, taking a bite.

“Mmh! Ish good,” he mumbled through the food. Minho laughed, nodding. Swallowing, Hyunjin pushed the sushi towards him. “Here. One for one.” “Thanks,” the older took a bite. “Oh. Quick, eat your food before I eat it for you.” “That good? Alright,” Hyunjin dipped it into the soy sauce and ate it, making a delighted face at the taste. “Thanks for buying for me, Minho hyung,” he added. “No problem,” Minho waved his hand. “Just doing what you asked me to do.”

“So you wouldn’t have taken me out otherwise?” It was meant to be a teasing question, but Minho leaned in closer and cupped a gentle hand around Hyunjin’s cheek. The younger flushed a bright red, averting his eyes. “W-what are you doing,” he hissed. “I hope you know Chan hyung, Jeongin, Felix, and Jisung have been sitting at the table behind us for a while,” he whispered. Pulling back, he smiled widely and winked at Hyunjin. “Of course I would have taken you out. _ Fake boyfriend or not,” _he mouthed. Hyunjin sighed, gently slapping his cheeks in hopes of getting the red to go away. 

“Please stop scaring me like that,” he whined. Minho did his best to look mockingly offended. “Scare you? I’m sure I don’t look like some kind of monster,” he scoffed. A beat of silence passed, and they both broke into giggles. “Aw, come on, hyung, you know what I meant,” Hyunjin complained, continuing to eat. “A little warning would be nice next time.”

“Okay, okay. For you.”

As they finished their food and got up to leave, Hyunjin caught sight of their four friends scrambling to hide. An absent smile slipped onto his face as Hyunjin pulled out his phone, trailing behind Minho.

**fewix**

i know u guys are there **9:57**

minho hyung saw u earlier already **9:57**

ur horrible at hiding lol **9:57**

**9:57 **omg i swear we werent like trying to intrude or anything

**9:57 **i just wanted to make sure he wasnt being an ass yk

no no hyung is very sweet actually **9:58**

**9:58 ** are you SURE he asked u to be his _ fake _boyfriend

i hope ur not letting jisung read ur texts because minho hyung will k*ll me if you let him know we’re not actually dating **9:58**

**9:58 **dont worry hes actually texting your boy right now

**9:58 **anyway isnt the food good?

he’s not my boy **9:58**

**9:58 **if u say so...

and god yes i cant believe i didnt know about this place earlier **9:58**

ok im getting in the car, have fun with the others **9:58**

**9:58 **ok, bye hyung

“Felix?” Hyunjin nodded, clicking the seatbelt into place. “Yeah, Jisungie was texting me. Seems he’s the one who dragged them into following us.” “Mmh,” he yawned. “Do you think it’ll really work?”

“What?”

“Your plan,” Hyunjin turned to look at Minho, who was focused on the road ahead of him. A few minutes of silence passed. “...Hyung?”

“Oh - yeah, sorry. Yeah. Um. Maybe. I don’t know, really. I - I hope it does.”

“I hope it works for you too,” Hyunjin softly replied. “Are you _ sure _you don’t want to just...confess to him? You know, you’re one of the things Jisung talks about the most. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did like you back.”

“...am I,” Minho mumbled. “...maybe, Jinnie. Maybe.”

** _Day 5_ **

“Welcome back to class, I trust you all had a wonderful weekend,” Professor Jung clapped his hands together. Felix winked at Hyunjin, who gently shoved him. Minho snickered. “I also trust that you’ve done your warm-ups, yes?” A few kids scrambled to start, but most nodded, and Professor Jung smiled brightly. “Great! I’m guessing a lot of you already heard, since you’re sitting in pretty distinct groups, but you will be able to choose your partner for the upcoming choreography project! BUT! Only groups of two,” he added. A couple kids groaned. Hyunjin opened his mouth to tell Felix something, but suddenly his hands were being pulled in two different directions. Frantically, he turned both ways, only to see Minho and Felix scowling at each other.

“I asked him first.”

“Yeah, well _ I’m _ his roommate _ and _his best friend.”

“I’m his _ boyfriend. _”

“His _ fake _boyfriend. You don’t even have the guts to —“

“Hey, hey, quit it,” Hyunjin protested, pulling his arms out of their grips. “Sorry, Bokkie, next time. Hyung did ask me on Friday.” With a huff and a pout, Felix went to find a different partner. “Sorry, hyung. You know he’s not usually like this.” “I know. It’s alright,” Minho shook his head. “You guys usually work together, so it must be easy for you to get a good grade, right? Since you’re used to each other’s styles.” “Yeah,” he sighed, leaning against the older. Minho stilled for a second, then pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Mmg. I’m going to fall asleep again.” The older laughed, squeezing his arm. “Don’t do that. You know how scary Professor is.” Hyunjin shivered, sitting upright.

“Right. I’m actually not going to fall asleep.” A hush fell over the classroom as Professor Jung clapped his hands and cleared his throat.

“Thank you. Now, the assignment will be due in three months, just in time for the first showcase of the year! I expect you all to put in your best effort, as this will also count as a double major grade,” he dropped his hands to his sides. “I expect a song choice by the end of the week. That’s all for now. I’m giving you a free day, so use it wisely. I’ve heard there are a lot of tests this week, hm?”

“Thank you,” the class chorused. Chatter resumed, louder than ever, and Hyunjin craned his neck to see Felix animatedly having a conversation with a familiar girl. “Oh, that’s Ryujin,” Minho rested his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder, watching the two of them. “I worked with her once. She’s talented. And really nice.” Just on cue, Felix pointed in their direction and she looked their way, waving hello. Hyunjin waved back, and she grabbed Felix’s arm, dragging him back towards them. 

“Felix told me you guys are dating now. Congrats on growing some balls, Minho oppa.” Felix beamed innocently at Hyunjin, who stuck his tongue out at the younger. Screw being mature. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that last part,” Minho laughed. “Thanks.” Something about what she said ticked in the back of Hyunjin’s mind, but he brushed it off, instead returning his attention to the conversation. 

** _Day 14_ **

**cat hyung**

**16:41 **i just saw you but i forgot to ask, do you want to go back to the cafe this weekend?

absolutely, what time? **16:41**

** _Day 31_ **

**minmin hyung**

**23:39 **do you wanna go watch a movie this weekend?

sure, just give me a time :) **23:39**

** _Day 46_ **

**minmin hyung**

**13:02 **jinnie, are you free anytime soon?

yeah, where did you wanna go? **13:02**

** _Day 50_ **

**minmin hyung**

hyung, let me treat you once, you’ve been taking me out every couple weeks now **11:38**

**11:38 **it’s fine, really

nooooo **11:38**

come on, just once? **11:38**

**11:38 **ah...if you insist. where to?

** _Day 50, Evening_ **

“...she was trying to kiss up to the teacher but professor wasn’t having any of it, so it was really funny to watch her try so hard and only get one bonus point.” Minho was intently listening as Hyunjin talked. “Oh but - Innie told me the other day he found a place that sells refills for fountain pens, so you can go and get some for yourself. Apparently there’s even purple ink? Which sounds expensive.” They pulled into Minho’s dorm complex and Hyunjin parked the car. 

“Thanks for taking me to the aquarium,” the older murmured, undoing his seatbelt. “‘Course,” Hyunjin smiled. “You kept taking me out to do stuff, so I thought I should too. ...Hyung? What are you — !”

Minho had leaned over in his seat and kissed Hyunjin, who sat frozen. Soon enough, he collected himself, but his hands were tense around the wheel. 

“Nobody else is here…” he whispered. “What are you…don’t - don’t play with me like that. Whatever happened to Jisung?”

“Hyunjinnie, I — “

“No - I don’t want to hear it right now. Please just go inside, hyung,” he muttered, voice trembling. “I’m sorry. I overstepped,” Minho bowed his head, silently doing as Hyunjin asked. By the time he looked back from the door, the younger was gone.

“Hyunjinnie, how was your - what did he do to you?” Felix gently lead Hyunjin to the couch, where Seungmin and Changbin were sitting. They exchanged a worried glance with each other. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hyunjin foggily remembered that he’d promised to work with them on a song when he came back. “He kissed me,” Hyunjin shakily whispered. “I don’t - I don’t - I’m scared. I think - I think I like him and I’m scared,” he rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t understand. Why would he do that? Nobody else was there…” Changbin took his hand, rubbing his thigh comfortingly. “I dunno, hyung, but let’s not dwell on that right now. You look like you could use a nap. Take a rest; we’ll be right here when you wake up.” “‘M sorry,” Hyunjin whispered, and Seungmin paused in combing his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “Don’t say that,” he scolded. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Go to sleep.” Within minutes, he had knocked out.

**hyunhoers club**

**17:12 pixie stick **you’ve gone too far. fix it.

** _Day 54_ **

It had been four straight days of trying to avoid Minho, to some degree of success. Class was awkward when the person you were trying to avoid happened to be your partner, but at least it was only dance and nothing else. Hyunjin tried to think as little of it as possible, throwing himself into schoolwork instead - maybe too much.

“See me after class, please,” Professor Jung patted his shoulder before moving onto another student.

“I’ll catch up, just go ahead,” Hyunjin muttered to Felix, who nodded. Apprehensively, he made his way to the front of the room, and the professor turned to him. “Hyunjin. Are you okay? Recently it seems like you’ve been pushing yourself a bit too much...you nearly sprained your ankle today. Don’t overdo it, please. The performances are soon. I wouldn’t like you to be unable to participate.” “Sorry, professor. I’ll be more careful,” he mumbled, and Professor Jung nodded, leaning against the railing of the wall. “Thank you. It might be overstepping my limits, but whatever’s happening with Minho, I hope you resolve it soon. You’re both part of this class’s best, and I can see that your refusal to work together is affecting you both negatively - especially as partners.”

“I see. I’ll try to fix it soon. Thank you, Professor…” Hyunjin bowed and left, a million thoughts swirling through his brain. His heart was thumping a million kilometers a second, dread at having to confront the older boy. What would he say? What _ could _he say?

“Hey! Hey, Hyunjin!”

The boy snapped around, locking eyes with one of the upperclassmen, who was running to catch up to him. Hyunjin slowed down as the older fell in step with him. “Oh - Wang Jackson sunbaenim. What’s up?” “Hey, nothing, you just look kinda down, y’know? Chan mentioned he was worried about ya. I’m hosting a party this Saturday - thought I should extend an invite to ya. Relieve your stress a little, you know? It’s just for one night.”

“Mmh,” Hyunjin hesitated, wringing his hands. “...Alright then. What time?”

“Sweet. Starts at 7. See you!” With a wave, Jackson sprinted off to his next class, leaving Hyunjin to thoughts of Saturday and a heavier heart than before, afraid of what might come.

** _Day 59, Evening, Party_ **

When Hyunjin arrived, the party was already in full swing, judging by the clamour inside. The door was unlocked, and with a tentative push, Hyunjin stepped in. Nobody he knew was there to greet him, so he stepped over the legs of a pair of drunk couples giggling on the floor to get to the main hall. Jackson seemed to have converted the living room into a dance floor, complete with a glittering disco ball hanging from the simple chandelier that looked wholly out of place with its antique design and colored lights shining from who knows where. He couldn’t make out the music people were dancing to, but the whole event seemed to be rather tame compared to any description of Jackson’s parties he’d heard before. Then again, those were just exaggerated rumours, for the most part; it really did seem like the entire population of the school was here.

Hyunjin slunk towards the ambient yellow lighting emanating from one hallway in an effort to avoid the mass of bodies, ending up in the kitchen. The island counter had been turned into a bar, with several people chattering quietly as they drank. Jackson himself was the bartender, and lit up when he saw Hyunjin walk through the door. “Hyunjin! You made it! Lookin’ good, by the way! If you’re looking for your friends, I think Woojin and Jeongin are on the upstairs balcony. Seungmin went to hang out with Wonpil. I’m not sure where Chan and Felix are, but it’s probably best not to bother them. I haven’t seen Jisung yet - oh, come to think of it he may have been chatting with Daehwi...Changbin hasn’t come to the kitchen yet, but he was with Jisung and Chan when they first came in. And Minho — “

“He’s here?” Hyunjin interrupted, a dreadful feeling coiling up in his stomach, and Jackson stared at him quizzically. “Aren’t you his boyfriend? You of everyone should know, right?” Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head. _ Boyfriend _, he thought, somewhat bitterly. Right. Definitely. “No, I — we...we had a fight, sort of, a couple days ago. A week ago. Or something. I just - it’s nothing.”

“Huh. I thought it was a little strange you didn’t come with him. That’s alright. I hope you fix it soon. While you’re in the kitchen, do you want anything?”

“I’m good,” Hyunjin mumbled. “I just ate. I’ll see you later, sunbaenim.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could stomach anything anyway at the news of Minho’s presence, but the confrontation had to happen sooner or later, and Hyunjin would rather find out for himself the reason behind the kiss. 

Hyunjin had been in Jackson’s house once before, but with the amount of people milling about and the dim lighting, it was hard to navigate. Eventually he found the stairs, much to his relief - almost. “Hyunjin,” Minho greeted him. His expression was almost blank, and Hyunjin frowned at the barely visible curve upwards of his lips. “...Hyung,” he mumbled. Finally, after a week, Hyunjin forced himself to look Minho in the eye - something the older clearly was not expecting. “Can we - we need to talk.” “Yes,” Minho agreed with a sigh. “Balcony?”

With a silent nod, Hyunjin began up the stairs, with the now blue-haired boy following him quietly. The balcony was quiet, only Woojin and Jeongin (as Jackson had mentioned) hanging outside. At the sight of Hyunjin and Minho together, they shared a look with each other and left, something Hyunjin was grateful for.

“...your hair looks nice,” Hyunjin murmured. Minho clasped his hands together and leaned on the balcony railing, staring up at the slowly fading sunset.

“Thank you.”

Moments of silence passed, with the wind whistling filling in the gap in their supposed conversation. Hyunjin shivered, holding his arms closer to his chest. He should have worn something warmer, perhaps. “Take this,” Minho had taken off his jacket, holding it out towards him. Reluctantly, Hyunjin accepted it, instantly feeling better at the warmth of it. Minho shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

“Please tell me why you kissed me,” Hyunjin blurted out after another agonizing lull in their “conversation,” shrinking into Minho’s jacket. “I...I need to know. What happened to Jisung?”

“To tell you the truth,” Minho made eye contact with him, took a deep breath, and confessed, “there was never any crush on Jisung. It was…always you who I liked.” Hyunjin stared at him, wide-eyed, and Minho took it as an opportunity to continue. “I - I didn’t know how to tell you. Sure, I’ve had crushes before, but never someone like you. And - I never wanted to act on it before. The first time I talked to you...I didn’t mean to be so rude. I’m - I’m sorry.

“When I asked you to fake date me, I was terrified you would reject me. I didn’t think you would have liked to, especially because of how I had acted towards you before, but - the aim was to get you to like me. Even if it was just as a friend. So - at the aquarium - I don’t know if you even realized it yourself, but - I kept seeing you stare at my...lips. And - so that’s why I kissed you. I — “ He let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I should have asked you first. And I shouldn’t have kept this from you.”

“You asshole,” Hyunjin mumbled. “Two months ago, that - that was my first kiss. I — no, don’t say anything. Let me finish. I...I get where you’re coming from. I understand why now. True, you should have asked me ‘cause - ‘cause I would have let you, if you had explained all that to me before kissing me, after the aquarium,” he admitted. “We might not have had this week of avoiding each other. Or, well, me avoiding you. You know, all things considered, your plan worked.”

“So you -”

“Yeah. I, uh, yeah.” He could feel the blood rushing to his face, but he held eye contact. “Hyung, I like you too.” A beat of silence. Minho’s face split into a blinding grin, one Hyunjin usually only saw when he was talking about his cats, or after he mastered a particularly difficult choreography. He stepped closer, reaching his hand out to cup Hyunjin’s face. “Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin leaned down in reply, closing the distance between them. It was nothing romantic - Minho just tasted like whatever he’d eaten for dinner, and his lips were chapped, too, but Hyunjin wouldn’t trade it for anything. “You know,” Minho sighed after they pulled apart, “the others were in on the plan the whole time,” he sheepishly twiddled his fingers, an action so odd to see him doing Hyunjin almost didn’t register what he said.

“Sorry, they all _ what _? No wonder they kept acting so weird,” he grumbled, leaning into Minho. “Hey, are you cold? Do you want your jacket back?”

“No, not when you’re leaning into me with it. It suits you. Keep it for a bit.” A loud rapping noise drew their attention back to the door, and they both twisted around to see Jisung, arms crossed, staring at them. He slid the door open and stepped outside.

“I’m assuming you fixed the problem and told him everything,” he raised an eyebrow. Minho nodded, sliding an arm around Hyunjin’s waist. “Please stop being mad at me now.”

“I stopped being mad at you a while ago,” Jisung sighed, hanging his head in resignation. “But I knew you probably wouldn’t have talked to him if I just up and forgave you.” Seeing Hyunjin’s puzzled face, Jisung quickly explained, “We found out what he did through Felix, and I got mad at him because the entire situation wasn’t fair to you. This little ‘plan’ was never meant to put you in any sort of emotional distress.” “Honestly,” Minho admitted, “I almost ran away from you earlier. But I’m glad I didn’t.” “I would have chased you down, had you ran,” Hyunjin laughed. “But yeah, I’m thankful you didn’t too.”

“I’m gonna go now,” Jisung announced, turning to go inside. “I don’t need to see your sappiness. But,” he paused, smiling at both of them, “Congrats. I’m proud of you both for communicating properly. I’ll see you downstairs - I’ll grab all the others, and maybe we can go to the cafe Professor Min recommended, if you’re up for it.”

“Text me when everyone’s ready to go,” Minho waved as Jisung left, then turned back to stare upwards. The sunset was long gone by now, the sparkling stars on their navy background having replaced the warm sky. “You know,” Hyunjin began, raising his head to follow Minho’s line of sight, “Of everyone you could have lived like a fanfic protagonist with, with your silly little fake dating scheme — “

  
  
“Which you agreed to,” Minho pointed out, resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Which I agreed to,” he echoed, giggling, “I’m happy that you chose me.”

(“I’m happy it worked. Speaking of, Jisung did actually suggest doing that. Kissing you the first time, I mean.”

“I’m going to murder him. He knew that was my first kiss! He bargained away my virgin lips like it was nothing!”

“To be fair, it was a pretty good kiss, I think.”

“...you’re not wrong.”)

**Author's Note:**

> what felix says to chan at the very beginning: "it's all his pining and their unresolved tension combined"
> 
> thank you SO much for reading!! i hope i did the boys justice, this was as much a practice writing and getting to know them as it was for the sweet sweet fake dating rivals to lovers trope


End file.
